Akashiya Moka vs Sebastian Michaelis
by kinokookoku
Summary: Well, I wrote this ages ago, back when I first made this account  17/08/2011  and I was new to Fanfic so I had no idea how to upload anything, but here it is! It's December 1st 01:42 am  I'm so sleep deprived ; ; so...WELCOME WINTER ! \   o   /


This is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy it~!

I have loved Rosario to Vampire for 2 years now, and I thought that Moka could beat anyone hands down. I started watching Kuroshitsuji for a couple of weeks now, and seeing Sebastian's speed and power, I started doubting that Moka could beat anyone.

I tried to imagaine in my head who would win... but it seems like an impossible battle.

This fanfiction is what I think would happen is Moka ever challenged Sebby..or vise versa.

I know that they live in two different countries and two different time periods...SO USE YOUR IMAGINATION GUYS 8D

If I get good responses, maybe I'll write a second chapter ;)

I'm sorry about more dialog than anything; it's my personal habit, which I am trying to break!

KANAMEXZERO YAOI NEXT! :D

The Yokai Academy's moon was bright and has taken on a vivid red tone - much redder than it's usual shade. It sat alongside no stars, just a scarlet sky. The ground was cracked and dry, and standing upon it was a tall, young man wearing black, smart clothes with matte black hair. There was something different about his eyes...they stood out from the black theme; seeing as they were crimson red.

He frequently looked at his pocket watch, as if he was waiting for someone. He seemed patient and calm, but his eyes sheltered fire within.

"You really wanted to witness the power of an S Class monster, eh?...A vampire?" said a firm, fierce voice coming from behind him.

The man in black turned around to see a young woman, around the age of 17, with long, glossy silver hair reaching her thighs and red eyes with slit pupils. Her legs and arms were strong; more stronger than any human's muscles.

"I have no time for a conversation, Akashiya Moka. My master is waiting for me" noted the man in black; " My master told me to win, and I will do so. Watashi wa aku made shitsuji desu kara" he added with a wink.

"Tch. You're not even shaking. Aren't you afraid, Sebastian Michealis?" Moka grinned. "I'll show you the true beauty of vampires!"

She ran towards him at an awesome speed, her legs pumping. "Minohodo wo...SHIRE~!" She bellowed, and gave him a powerful kick.

Sebastian glided through the air, until crashing into the nearby rocks. Moka grinned. "You should of realised your own place by now...demon" she sighed as she began to walk away.

"Moka-san!" shouted a young man running towards her; "I told you not to challenge him! Are you okay?" His muscles were strong, but Moka's were even stronger.

"Tsukune! I told you not to follow me!" she hissed,"I'm fine. It only took one kick to knock him out. Tch. He shouldn't of been so arrogant" she said.

" Moka! You idiot! Stop trying to challenge everybody! Just because you CAN beat them doesn't mean that you HAVE to!" shouted another young woman with blue hair. Behind her were two other young women and a young girl around 12.

"Kurumu chan! Yukari chan! Mizore chan! Rubi san!" exclaimed Tsukune with a smile.

They all ran towards her, before a rock sliced through the scene and bowled the girl with blue hair, dragging her 10 meters before grinding to a stop.

"Kurumu!" shouted the young girl with shock.

"Who. Dared. Seperate. Me. From. Tsukune?" Kurumu said icily from behind the rock. A powerful purple aura glowed all round the rock and Kurumu, until it was lifted by her and thrown into the blood red ocean next to the cliff that they were standing on.

She has black wings and a tail, and her nails had grown so sharp that they would be able to cut down trees. A succubus. She had transformed into her monster form.

Everyone had turned to see where the rock had come from. There was Sebastian, standing there perfectly unharmed.

"Ah~! Impossible! He wouldn't even be standing!" Moka exclamied. There was a sudden flash of black and white before her. The time she spent to actually see the blur was cut short by an overwhelming punch to the stomach from Sebastian.

Moka was thrown into the air, blood falling from her mouth. "How could he of survived my attack?" she thought as she landed painfully onto the hard ground.


End file.
